Guilt
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Astral reflects on his connection with Yuma's parents.


Hi, everyone! I've been feeling very inspired lately to write some Zexal stuff and finally found the time to do it, so, here goes! I'm really loving this series so far - almost as much as the original! The dub is actually really great as well, probably one of 4kids' best, which is saying a lot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"Hmm," Astral mumbled to himself as he sat poised in front of Yuma's television, watching intently as Robin yet again battled his mother, Galaxy Queen. The blue spirit was infatuated with how all of this action was happening inside such a tiny box, and leaned in a bit closer as the episode concluded on an exciting cliffhanger.

"Will Robin defeat the Galaxy Queen's legion of monsters and save earth? Find out next week!" The announcer shouted. Astral frowned. Next week? That was forever!

"You're going to go blind if you keep sitting that close to the TV, Astral!" Yuma joked as he walked back into the room, freshly showered. A towel hung about his waist and his pink bangs were still a bit droopy from the water.

Astral turned towards the boy. "Why must I wait until next week to find out if Robin defeats the Galaxy Queen? That is not very fair. They ended right as Robin's dragon was about to attack."

Yuma chuckled. "Yeah. I hate that, too! But, that's how they get you hooked. It gives you something to look forward to. Could you turn for a sec? I need to get dressed."

"Certainly." The spirit floated gracefully towards the wall to allow the boy his privacy. He smiled to himself as he could hear Yuma fussing about trying to get his shirt over his head without damaging his hair too much.

"You can turn around now. I'm good." Yuma said. He grabbed his hairdryer from the closet and went about fixing his unruly hair. The loudness of the device made Astral jump.

"Oh, come on, Astral. I do this everyday. You should be used to it by now." Yuma jokingly pointed the device at the spirit even though he knew he couldn't feel it.

Astral crossed his arms and leaned onto the wall. "I guess I'm just not adjusting as well as I'd hoped. You humans confuse me."

Yuma finished working with his hair and smiled. "They confuse me, too. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning, okay? You can still watch TV if you want, just keep it low."

Astral watched as Yuma climbed into his hammock as he did everyday. Unbeknownst to Yuma, this was always the saddest part of the day for Astral. But it wasn't because he was left alone, it was because he would always watch with a broken heart as Yuma gently kissed the two beings in the picture next to his bed. He knew deep down how truly depressed Yuma was over the loss of his parents because he could feel it radiating from his heart as lurked inside the key.

The key. The key was all the more reason for Astral to feel sad. When Yuma told him that his father had given him the key, it was then that Astral immediately felt responsible for whatever had happened to his parents. What if he had harmed them and just didn't remember it? What if they had been accidentally locked in Astral world…or purposefully? What if he was truly the one who handed the key to Yuma's father? The same questions would run through the spirits mind every night. He didn't want to believe that maybe Number 96 was the real Astral. Maybe he really was evil and just didn't remember it?

But he didn't _want_ to be evil. He didn't _feel_ evil. He couldn't remember if he had ever cared about anyone. He would remember the vision he had about his birth. Was that being _his_ mother? Did she care about him? Did he care about her? Of course, he would say to himself…right?

This night was particularly hard. Astral watched as Yuma gently whispered for his parents in his sleep. He had never done that before. Astral wanted so badly to reach out a hand and comfort the boy, but he knew that his hand would only pass through him. Astral could only float by his side, helpless, as the young boy whimpered and tossed around in his sleep, a single tear leaking from his closed eye.

It was then Astral felt wetness on his own cheek. He reached up a hand to touch the tear that fell from the corner of his eye. It melted against his hand and he swallowed the lump in his throat that was only making the tears worse. Pretty soon there were more tears. From both eyes. The lump in his throat grew, choking him, and he tried to take a breath to suppress it but all that came out was a strangled cough.

The sudden noise jolted Yuma awake. He rubbed his eyes against the light still beaming from the TV and rolled onto his other side.

"Astral…?" Yuma whispered sleepily.

"Astral!" Yuma cried quietly as he saw his ghostly friend sulking on the floor with sobs wrenching from his throat, his hand covering his mouth to try to silence them. Yuma quickly flung himself from the hammock to the floor, sitting in front of the spirit with wide eyes.

"Astral!" Yuma repeated. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The spirit had not even noticed the boy in front of him and bolted into an upright sitting position, wiping harshly at his mismatched eyes.

"Yuma…" He began. "I'm sorry."

Yuma's heart sank. "Why? What happened?"

"Your…your parents. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Yuma looked confused, then instantly caught on.

"Astral. It's okay." He whispered. "We're going to figure it out together. You know I don't blame you for what happened."Astral bowed his head. "How can you not? I have brought nothing but turmoil into your life and for that I am truly sorry."

Yuma's heart cracked to pieces at seeing his closest friend so broken, so guilty.

"Astral. My dad's life was saved when he was given the key, remember? When he fell into that chasm? It was you. I know it was. That's why I want to help you. I want to help you get the numbers and save Astral world. I know we've only been together for a little while but you're the best friend I've ever had."

Astral gazed uncertainly into the young boy's eyes. It was then he realized how much he cared about Yuma, and how much Yuma cared for him. He never wanted to leave Yuma and prayed that no matter what happened the boy would continue to care and believe in him. Astral smiled again; a rare expression for the spirit, but common when it came to Yuma.

Yuma gently reached out his hand, holding it face up and smiling. Astral lay his ghostly hand on top of the boy's and even though there was no real contact, he could feel a love and a trust radiating from Yuma.

This really was the beginning of a beautiful, beautiful friendship.


End file.
